Diabetes
by Viet the phantom13
Summary: L terkena diabetes, kok bisa? my first fic.


Viet: Ini Fic pertama Viet di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai

Rated: k

Pair: LxLight.Y

Disclaimer: Ohba Tsugumi, Asami Yuuko

Saat ini pria yang memegang buku _Death Note_ di depan matanya sedang berusaha memeras otaknya.

Saat ini pikirannya seperti di uji.

Saat ini dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Dan hal yang membuatnya bingung sekarang adalah 'L'

Satu buah huruf milik seseorang yang selalu mengganggu rencananya dalam membuat dunia yang ideal.

Seorang detektif ternama yang membuat dirinya selalu terpojok.

Kenapa L bisa membuat seorang Light Yagami kebingungan?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena akhirnya Light tau nama asli dari Ryuzaki yaitu L dan nama asli L yaitu Lawliet, sebenarnya dia sudah tau itu dari lama, hanya saja dia tidak ingin bertindak ceroboh.

Namun setelah keinginan membunuh L telah ada sekarang dia bingung cara mati apa yang cocok untuk seorang detektif bernama Lawliet ini.

L bukan orang yang suka panik atau ada kemungkinan jantungan, dia orang paling tenang yang Light kenal, dan L juga bukan orang yang memiliki kemungkinan terkena kecelakaan.

Kecelakaan apa yang mungkin terjadi bagi seorang yang selalu teliti seperti L, tersedak garpu saat makan kue?

Tiba-tiba HP Light berdering, segera ia angkat HPnya dan suara seorang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari sebrang.

"Light datanglah ke sini ada data baru tentang KIRA, dan secepat mungkin." Kata L.

"Ya, ya aku akan segera kesana." Katanya sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Light sangat tak mengerti buat apa datang cepat-cepat paling pria yang ia kenal dengan nama Ryuzaki itu sedang asik makan kue atau minum teh dengan gula setinggi gunung everest, anehnya pria itu tidak pernah kena diabetes.

Tunggu diabetes!

Kenapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi, Diabetes adalah penyakit yang paling mungkin di derita detektif tersohor di dunia itu.

Segera Light buka Death Notenya tapi sebelum ia sempat menulis satu katapun di Death Note miliknya Hpnya berdering.

"hallo Light cepat datang ke rumah sakit."

"watari, ini kau? Ada apa?"

"Light dia terkena diabetes, kata dokter penyakitnya sudah sangat parah dan Ryuzaki bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Ponselnya dia sudah matikan, segera ia periksa, Death Note miliknya, dia bahkan belum menulis nama Ryuzaki, L, ataupun Lawliet, bahkan membuat sebuah titik saja belom.

Mungkinkah Misa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Misa tidak pernah ada niat membunuh Ryuzaki sama sekali, kecuali jika ia memintanya.

Setelah dirinya mengurungkan diri untuk menulis di Note kesayangannnya, Light segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Segera ia masuki ruangan rumah sakit, ruang VVVVVVVIP milik Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki!" ia merasa aneh, perasaan apa ini? Hawatir? Cemas? Takut? Bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia merasa sangat takut kehilangan L, perasaan yang begitu aneh, harusnnya ia senang, tapi kenapa matanya seperti ingin menangis.

"Ryuzaki kau bodoh!" kata Light

"Aku tidak bodoh Light! Light aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau adalah teman pertamaku, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman karena sampai akhirpun aku tidak bisa membuktikan kalau kau adalah KIRA!"

"HUAAAA' hiks." Tiba-tiba Light merasa ada beberapa orang yang melakukan paduan suara di belakannya, dan benar saja 3 sekawan itu alias Mello, Matt, dan Near sedang menangis membanjiri lantai.

"Light waktu ku tak lama lagi, tubuhku sudah terkontaminasi dengan gula, aku merasa tidak tenang juga karena belum bisa menemukan KIRA, jadi ku mohon terus bantu pihak kepolisian mencari KIRA. Waktu ku tak lama lagi, mataku sudah mengantuk."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut menangis, begitu juga dengan dirinya, tak bisa membendung air mata.

"L KU MOHON JANGAN MATI!" teriak Light.

"Ryuzaki aku tak mengerti, aku tak akan mengijinkan mu mati." Katanya lagi, dia bisa melihat air mata L keluar jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tak pernah takut atau sedih jika aku mati, yang membuatku sedih adalah karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku, yaitu menjadi detektif nomer satu di dunia, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu jangan mati dulu, dengar kau sudah menjadi detektif nomer satu di dunia!"

"Ba-bagaiman bisa?"

"Karena, karena karena aku adalah, aku adalah KIRA."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang, kaget mendengar pernytaan dari Yagami Light, dan Soichiro merasa kalau dia ingin mengalami serangan jantung lagi.

"Benarkah itu Light, apa kau yang membunuhku?"

"Ya aku KIRA, dan tadinya aku berniat membunuhmu, tapi setelah tau kau sakit aku mengurungkan niatku, dan entah mengapa perasaan itu muncul, aku merasa kalau kau tidak ada aku akan hancur, hatiku serasa 3ip eras-peras, dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau hal itu adalah cinta, jadi kumohon bertahanlah." Kata Light tak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Terima kasih, ja-nai."

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengar Light, dia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung atau nafas L lagi, L sudah pergi ke dunia roh.

Dan Light pingsan di tempat.

Keesokan harinya L dimakamkan, dan masalah Light adalah KIRA belum juga di laporkan ke pengadilian.

Light duduk di samping makam L, tak bersuara, tapi matanya tak berhenti menangis.

Sekitar jam 12 siang, semua orang sudah mulai meninggalkan makam, Soichiro meminta borgol pada Mastuda, hatinya sangat berat tapi dia harus melakukan ini.

"Light, maafkan ayah tapi ini demi kebaikan semua." Kata Soichiro.

Soichiro segera memborgol tangan Light, dan menariknya, tapi dia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Light?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Light terbaring di makam kuburan, Soichiro membelalakan matanya, menyadari satu hal, Light tidak bernafas dia sudah mati.

Setelah di teliti, Light mengalami serangan jantung.

Dan menurut kepolisia KIRA telah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" Ku ku ku ku ku. Manusia memang menarik." Kata Ryuk sambil memakan aple sambil melihat Death Note yang baru di pakai Light.

Terlihat di catatan terkahir yang di tulis Light 'Light Yagami mati karena serangan jantung'

THE END

Viet: sekian Fic dari Viet, kalau masih ada ke kurangan tolong di Review ya.

Ryuk: mana bayaranku.

Viet: nih (lemparin aple)

Ryuk: masih kurang.

Viet: muncul sekali aja masih kurang, gimana muncul berkali-kali. Dasar rakus.

Ryuk: dasar author pelit. Tolong review ya!


End file.
